Black Eternity Part Four
by Stochey
Summary: Spike and Angel torture a guy in the basement, important announcement for followers of this story!


****

Author: Stacy Hutcherson

Title: Black Eternity

Rating: R for this part

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Feedback: Please! Don't make me beg, please I need it so bad. Please go easy on me, this is my first NC-17 story. No feedback… less updates.

Spoilers: Up to the first of the 6th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

Summary: Spike and Angelus torture a guy in the basement…

Pairings: Buffy/Angelus and Drusilla/Spike…. Mentions Spike/Angelus in this part.

Notes: Words in Italics are someone's thought, you should be able to tell who's thinking. 

ANNOUNCEMENT: All future chapters will be located at: http://www.geocities.com/sweet_angel_242/fanfic.html

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~CHAPTER FOUR~~

Interview with the Real-Estate Agent

Spike followed Angelus into the dark basement.

"Buffy not comin?" Spike asked.

"No, she decided to sit this one out." Angelus replied dryly.

__

Guess you're all mine then. Spike smirked to himself and then his mouth dropped when he realized what he'd just thought. Spike decided not to dwell on it and shrugged it off and then fell in behind Angelus as they reached the bottom of the staircase. The basement was quite big as far as basements go, it had concrete floors. The cabinets on the far wall held tools used for torturing people and in the corner there was a very expensive looking, plush red couch with a night stand and a lamp. On the walls were many sets of chains. The basement was actually kind of homey, if you were vampires that got off on torturing people. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. 

"You and Dru have a little fun earlier?" 

"Several times mate, but if you're talking about playing slice and dice with our friend over there, then no." 

"A simple answer would've done fine." Angelus half-heartedly snapped.

"Yeah, but then what's the fun in that?" Spike retorted.

"Watch it boy." Angelus said warningly.

"Wh-who's there?" A terrified voice asked before Spike had a chance to talk back.

Angelus and Spike walked into the young man's view. Chains restrained Patrick, as we can tell from his nametag, by his wrists to where his knees barely touched the floor. Blood covered his arms from his attempts to pull his hands free of the chains. Patrick was about 25 years old, and presently looked sick with fear, and apparently was, considering there was fresh vomit on the floor. Tears streamed down his unnaturally pale face. Angelus gestured for Spike to clean up the mess on the floor. Spike responded by getting the water hose from the corner and washing Patrick's breakfast down the drain that was built into the floor. 

"Damn, mate, this is disgusting, bet you feel nothing more than a sissy about now." Spike taunted as he washed the floor. Patrick noticed that the drain was stained blood red and set to mumbling incoherently "Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

"Sorry my boy, God can't help you now." Angelus said and smiled which made him fall silent. Spike finished and took his place beside Angel.

"Who are ye?" Patrick asked timidly.

"I'm Angelus, this is Spike." 

"What are ye going to do with me?" Patrick asked as he fought his tears**.**

"That's enough questions from you, now I got some of the story upstairs but, I want your version." Angelus said and knelt down to eye level with his victim, he was barely an inch away from him.

Patrick weakly looked at Angelus and then up at Spike who was looking at Angel like he was the last drop of water on the planet. This confused him quite a bit, what exactly had he gotten himself into? Who are these people? At this point he was certain he wouldn't make it out alive. 

"Alright, fine…" Angelus stated darkly and abruptly got up and made his way to the cabinets. Spike stepped back and watched his Grandsire take his shirt off, fold it and set it down and begin looking through the cabinet. 

__

Damn poof sure is a refined bastard isn't he? 'Can't get my shirt bloody' sure looks good shirtless though, smooth abs, perfect back, nice firm… woah, ok back the hell up. Why am I so bleedin horny for the meaty variety lately? I know I'm not deprived, hell I've came…what was it? Thirteen times in the last 24 hours? Somethin like that… but bloody hell now I'm sportin a hard-on! Shit! What the fucking hell am I gonna do? Ok, it's ok, it's not that noticeable yet, calm down Spike. Angelus isn't done with the wanker in the corner yet and there is no way he would help me with this, not with shampoo commercial girl herself waiting for him, and there is no way I am gonna miss him torturing 'Pat' over there, too much bloody fun. Ok, its ok, think about something besides kinky male-to-male vampire sex like… uh… oh umm ok, concrete… the floors are concrete and very hard… so am I… Damn… chaos demons… disgusting… slimy… ok this is working… just gotta get my mind off of-"

"SPIKE!!" Angelus yelled after many failed attempts to bring Spike back to earth.

__

Oh shit he noticed! 

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing? Get your ass over here and give me a hand!"

Spike glanced around confusedly at the changed surroundings; Patrick was now sporting a very sharp and very bloody knife through his wrist and was coughing up water. Angelus was holding the water hose that he had apparently been drowning Patrick with. Had Spike really been that deep in thought?  
"Oh, right, uh… sorry Peaches." Spike stuttered. _Now wait just a bloody minute!_

"Ey! You can't talk to me like that!" Spike spat, trying to regain his Big-Bad non-whipped attitude. 

"I'm your elder boy, I can talk to you however I like and I wouldn't have to if you weren't so incompetent!" 

__

Damn my Grandsire gets moody when he tortures people! Could work to my advantage though if I work it right, ahh no, bad Spike.

"Alright, Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist! What do I do?" 

"I wanna keep this one until he talks, looks like it'll be a while, thought you might want to have a go at him before we leave him for the day." Angelus said calmly, ignoring Spike's comments. Spike grinned and stalked towards Angel, taking the water hose from him and smirking mercilessly at a very in pain Irish real-estate agent. _Yes! Show Angel who the bloody master of pain is! He'll be all over me by the time I'm done with this bloke, so what if I want me a piece of undead Irish ass? I'm slightly amazed he's actually gonna watch me, been over a hundred years since we've been close like this, can't blame a mate for missin' his non-girlfriend stealing, less apocalyptic Grandsire. Gonna be just like old times… Oiy! Where's he goin? _

"Where are you going?" Spike half-whined.

"Bed. I told Buffy I'd be up soon and you certainly don't need my help, just lock up when you're done." Angelus said simply as he made his way up the stairs.

"And Spike?" He added.

"What!!" Spike snapped bitterly.

"What?" Spike said calmly after catching the warning look on Angel's face and taking a deep breath.

"Don't kill him." Angelus finished and continued up the stairs.

__

Bugger. 


End file.
